I Can't Wait  1D One Shot
by vickyxxx
Summary: One Direction One Shot. It's Victoria and one of the boys' wedding day and she's reminicing on old memories.


I looked at myself in the mirror. The long white dress was made from the cloth of my mothers wedding dress and the vail from my grandmothers. It was the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen and I could not have dreamt it any other way. The cream white material went down past my ankles, covering my feet, but coming up about a centimeter from the floor, hiding my shoes from view. The dress itself was strapless, but I'd had it made to have the material used for the vail made into straps, so now, the dress had triangular straps that went down to my waist to be met by a was it band of diamonds and then continuing on to form the skirt and train, which led about a foot from my back. I had my brown hair braided and put into a bun where my vail would be hooked on before entering the church by my mother. My make-up was very light, but I'd had it done to exentuate my eyes. (.ee/item/432789/)

There was a knock on my door and my maid of honor, Stephanie, popped her head in. She'd been my best friend since 9th grade. "How are you feeling hunny?" She asked me, stepping into the room in her knee length violet strapless dress. (.) Her brown hair was down in loose curls and her make-up was light and natural.

"Nervous." I said to her with a shaky laugh. She smiled at me, her eyes glowing, and I asked her, "How are the boys doing?" Even though they were all grown up men, we all still called them the boys like when we first met. They usually acted like boys so it wasn't too hard. I was really just curious about one on them, but I wanted to know what was happening outside this enclosed room I'd been put into.

"They're okay, trying to calm the groom down. He keeps trying to sneak out and see you." She winked at me and we both laughed.

"How's Zayn?" I asked her, looking down at the small ring on her finger, He and Stephanie had gotten engaged the same night as me, but still hadn't set a date. The boys had planned it, same day, different location, for best friends.

"He's excited. Says he doesn't want this much commotion when we get married, but I know he secretly loves it. Especially being that your future husband couldn't choose a best man so he set all four of them to be best men." She laughed and rolled her eyes. I laughed along with her and then we both fell into a comfortable silence, reminiscing old, precious memories.

I went to sit on the black leather couch in the center of the room and I felt Stephanie sink down next to me.

"This is really happening." I said to her, tears starting to form in the back of my eyes, "I'm getting married." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it, we both had tears in our eyes.

"Yeah it is. And you're doing exactly what you said you would, you're marrying the love of your life. When I look at you two I can tell that this is the real deal. I never saw you as happy as the day you met him. I said it then and I'll say it again now for good measure, if he hurts you, I'm not afraid to go to jail for killing him, Vicky." She smirked at me and I laughed pulling her into a hug as a few tears rolled down both our cheeks.

"I should go now. I'll leave you to finish doing your bridal needs." She smiled at me and walked towards the door.

"Hey Steph?" She turned around to look at me, "Thank you." She smiled and walked out the door.

I continued to sit on the couch and grabbed a picture frame I had on the table, it was a picture of me and him that had been taken on out first date. It made me think back to the first time we met.

_Steph and I had just finished our last final and now it was officially summer vacation. To celebrate we decided to go downtown and get some coffee._

_We were in line waiting to order when the door opened and in strolled a group of five guys who looked to be our age._

_We didn't turn to look at them, but we'd latter know that it was them._

_We were in the middle of a conversation about our Biology teacher whom we thought was pregnant (she wasn't) when someone ran into me and I fell to the floor._

_"What the hell?" I exclaimed and looked to see who had knocked me down. The list of insults I had lined up disappeared and I was lost for words when I looked into his eyes for the first time._

_"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." He smiled sheepishly at me and seemed to be as lost for words and I was._

_He stood up and brushed himself off, giving me a hand to grab onto as I got up, as soon as we touched I felt shivers going up my spine and a smile instantly plastered itself onto my face._

I smiled at the memory, thinking back to that magical day I can't help but think that it was love at first sight.

He'd introduced Steph and Me to all his friends and Steph hit it off immediately. They were all so fun, but I treasured every moment I had alone with him.

I was fifteen when I met him, he was a year ahead of me and went to a different school.

Our first date was the week after we met.

_He should be here any minute now. I looked into the full length mirror I had in my room and surveyed my outfit, he'd told me to dress semiformal yet comfortable so I had put on a high waisted blue skirt with a delicate floral pattern and a white blouse. I finished off the outfit with my silver flats, a long silver heart shaped necklace and I'd straighten my waist length brown hair._

_I heard the doorbell ring and I rushed downstairs and opened the door. _

_He stood there in black suit pants and a white button down shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned._

_He smiled as soon as he saw me and said, "You look beautiful." I blushed and looked down at my feet._

_"You don't look so bad yourself." I said to him smiling, "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"_

_"Nope." He said, popping the P. "What would be the fun in that?"_

_He took my hand and led me to the taxi that was waiting for us at the edge of my driveway._

_We spent the car ride laughing and flirting until the taxi came to a stop and he payed the driver and came to my side of the car and opened the door for me. Always a gentlemen._

_I looked around and then turned to him with a confused look on my dace, "Mini golf? Aren't we a little over dressed?"_

_"Maybe, but forget about that and lets go! I'm gonna kick your butt!" I laughed at his eagerness as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him to play._

That date was probably one of the funnest times I'd ever had. We always go back there on anniversaries.

That was also the night of our first kiss. It was short, but it was full of love and passion and I can still remember the fireworks I felt.

I looked down at my left hand as a silent tear rolled down my cheek. I looked at the small silver ring with a single diamond in the center. It was simple just like I'd always wanted.

The night he proposed was the best night of my life.

_9 years flew by so quickly._

_It was our anniversary tonight and as tradition, we were going out to minigolf._

_I'd put on a coral knee length dress with a white flower pattern, and white sandals. My hair was natural, falling halfway down my back in slight waves, the way he always tells me he loves it._

_I smiled at my reflection when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist as he gently kissed my shoulder._

_"You look beautiful. As always." He murmured into my neck._

_We walked to the car and drove to the familiar location._

_We were on the last hole when he took my hand and turned me around to face him, "Wait a second, I have to say something."_

_"Okay…" I nodded at him a bit confused, this was his favorite hole._

_"Vicky, I love you. Shh, let me finish love." He cut off what I was trying to say and put a finger to my lips and I nodded._

_"Ever since I met you, you've made me the happiest man on earth. You're my everything. I love waking up to you every morning, I love your smile, I love how you scrunch up your nose when you laugh. I love everything about you. So," He paused and knelt down to he was on one knee and took out a small package from his pocket, "Victoria McArthy, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He had and incredible smile on his face and his eyes were gleaming._

_"Yes! A million times yes!" I threw my arms around him and started crying._

*Knock Knock*

"Sweetie, it's time." My mum popped her head in the door snapping me out of my memories, and I stood up, wiping away the few tears that had escaped my eyes.

I grabbed my vail from the table and taking a last look in the mirror went to going my parents and Stephanie in the hall.

My mum clipped the vail into my hair and I looked at my dad. I could see him trying to fight back tears, so I walked over and hugged him.

"Are you sure about this? It's not too late to back out you know." I smiled and shook my head.

We walked over towards the doors that lead into the church.

Steph grabbed her bouquet off a side table and then handed me mine.

I hugged her quickly before the doors opened and she walked in, quickly followed by my mum.

The music stopped and then the wedding march began and I heard everyone inside shuffle onto their feet. I slipped my arm through my dads and together we rook the first step into the church.

And there he was, black tux and all, his brown eyes gleamed at me and his hair had that perfect ruffle he took so long preparing. Next to him stood Harry, Louis, Niall, and Zayn.

His smile grew even brighter as I got closer and his eyes gleamed with happiness.

Finally, I took the last step, kissing my father on the cheek and stepped onto the altar.

…

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Liam Payne. You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered, but I didn't hear anything. I was too busy kissing the love of my life for the first time as his wife.

**The End**

**So this is the first story I'm uploading and I'd really like to know if it's any good! Please leave me some reviews, good or bad! I could use any advice :) I am starting to write a 1D fanfic so I'll upload that when it's ready :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxx**

**Vicky**


End file.
